Fallen Angel
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: It haunts the woods at night, claiming the souls of those foolish enough to enter it. No one is safe from its grasp. AU, Dark, No Lemon.


**So awhile back, a friend of mine told me about a fallen angel caught on tape in Mexico. I just recently saw it and this is the end result of me watching it. I doubt the video is real, mainly because it's hard for me to believe anything like that, but it was entertaining and fun to watch with my sister-in-law's little sister who screamed bloody murder when she saw the 'fallen angel'. Hope you all enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Song: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin**

**~10:00 PM~**

Its eyes, it looked at them as a demonic laughed escaped its lips. The six teens screamed and ran on their fallen friends blood that was splattered on the floor. Rukia Kuchiki ran in the in a different direction as her friends split up, tears spilling from her eyes as she screamed for help from anyone that could save her. All around her, screams from her friends echoed around her but they became fainter by each passing moment. Finally, the only scream Rukia could hear was her own.

Her mind was thinking of one thing when she saw a shadow fly over her body and the thing stopped in front of her five feet away; Why did she listen to them? She backed away, only to fall back when her clumsy legs tripped over a large root from a tree. It came closer to her, its black wings flapping softly while its large honey colored eyes looked down at her with a wicked smile on its face.

Rukia's fear kept her from voicing out her panic. Her mind replaying the day just before she came face-to-face with the pale skinned fallen angel.

**~2:00 PM~**

"Class, please stick together and keep your cellphones on incase us teachers need to contact you. Go have fun, but be safe!"

Rukia raised the large white and yellow hat so she could get a better look around. To her left were her friends Renji, Hiyori, and Rangiku. To her right was Hisagi, Tatsuki, and Izuru. All of them wore large smiles as their eyes feasted on the beautiful sight that was Spain. Rukia smiled faintly as they walked past small stores that held many souvenirs just for the few selected schools' students.

A arm wrapped around her shoulder and she looked up to see Hisagi smiling down at her with a red rose in his tan hand. A small blush appeared on her face as Rukia took the rose from his hands. A loud cough made Rukia snap out of her thoughts and she turned to see Hiyori grinning as she folded her arms.

"You guys seriously need to get a room. You haven't popped her cherry yet, Hisagi?" Hiyori said, making the young couple blush and look away.

"Hiyori, you loudmouth, shut up before you insult someone!" Tatsuki said, smacking her friend over her head.

"I'm just sayin' what everyone is thinking!" Hiyori growled, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"For your information; I am still a virgin and I don't plan to lose it any time soon. Sorry Hisagi." Rukia said, her boyfriend shrugged his shoulder and sighed softly.

"It's fine. Let's not talk about this in public, 'kay?" Hisagi said, Rukia nodded and allowed Hisagi to place the rose in her hair.

"Hey guys, let's go eat something. I'm starving." Renji said, looking around for a restaurant.

"You're always hungry, babe. He eats my house clean after we're done doing it." Rangiku said, shaking her head and tossing some of her hair back.

"Shinji's the same way. I have to put a lock on my fridge door to make sure I can eat something afterwards." Hiyori muttered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You guys shouldn't be talking about this topic out in public." Izuru said, looking down at the floor when Renji grinned at him.

"When it's just guys, you can't stop talking about Momo so shut up." Renji said, making the shy blond blush and rub the back of his neck.

"Hey, Tatsuki, why didn't Orihime come with us?" Rukia asked, Tatsuki sighed and scratched her chin softly.

"Her brother found out we're dating and didn't let her come. He should get over it soon, he can't stand making Orihime sad and knows I'm a good person." Tatsuki said, suddenly being dragged away by Renji and pulled into a restaurant with Rangiku in his other hand.

"Food! I found food!" Renji exclaimed, his friends shortly following after them.

They got a nice large table and ordered food that could feed one hundred. The teens began to eat and talk to each other, not having a care in the world. Rukia turned silent when she heard a waitress and two customers speak quietly in Spanish, the customers had frighten looks on their face and their clothes were torn and dirty. Her curiosity got the best of her when one of the customers outstretched their arms and flapped them frantically. A nudge brought her back to her friends and she quietly spoke to them until the waitress came by.

"Do you have anyone that speaks English?" Hiyori muttered when the waitress introduced herself in Spanish.

"I speak that too." The waitress said, glaring at Hiyori before lifting up her notepad.

"Like I said; My name is Monica and I will be your waitress for this evening. May I get you guys some drinks before you order?" Monica said, keeping a fake smile on her olive skin tone and her light brown eyes narrowed. Hiyori quickly ordered drinks for the table and tried to shoo away the waitress, but Rukia stopped her.

"Excuse me, Monica, but I saw you speaking to the people behind us and I noticed that they looked really frightened. Can you tell me what you guys were talking about?" Rukia said, Monica nodded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Supposedly, those two had gone out to the forest to look for their missing friend. They told me that as they got closer and saw what looked like blood and footsteps on the dirt, they saw a demon with their friend's bracelet. They ran back here and plan to call a priest soon." Monica said, making Rukia snuggle up to Hisagi.

"That sounds like a load of crap." Hiyori said, Monica smiled and turned back to Hiyori.

"Not sure, many of our people have been going missing these past couple of months. Many of the teens have been banned to enter it at night." Monica said, placing her pen behind her ear.

"Why was one of them flapping their arms?" Rukia said, Monica turned back to her and smiled darkly.

"He was telling me of the demon's wings. Now you kids be careful and don't go into the woods… Well, you can go." Monica said, pointing to Hiyori and chuckling softly when she heard her huff.

"You go in there!" Hiyori shouted, waving her fist as Monica raised her sleeve from her shirt.

"I all ready have." Monica said, revealing a large scar on her forearm. Monica's eyes hid behind her dark brown hair, but remand on Rukia as she pulled her sleeve back in place.

"I will have my brother bring you all your food. Have a nice evening." Monica said as she walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

"That chick should be paid to tell ghost stories." Renji muttered, Rangiku close to his chest as she trembled.

"We should check it out!" Hisagi said, looking at his friends. The guys agreed immediately, but the girls shook their head. Except one girl grinned and nodded.

"I'm up for it. I'm gonna prove that waitress bitch wrong!" Hiyori said, Tatsuki sighed and put her arm around the Hiyori.

"Then that means I have to go 'cause you're my 'buddy' and I'll get in trouble if I don't go with you." Tatsuki muttered, laying her head on her shoulder.

"C'mon Ran, you should come with me." Renji purred, making Rangiku giggle.

"Do you promise to buy me whatever I want when we get back?" Rangiku said, pouting her lip slowly as she raised her bust up and down.

"Fine, you gold-digger." Renji said, playing with his girlfriend's fingers.

"So are you coming with us, Rukia?" Hisagi asked, Rukia bit her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"No thanks." Rukia said, Izuru smiled softly before grabbing her shoulder.

"It's just for fun, Rukia. I doubt anything is going to happen." Izuru said, Rukia turned to him and looked down at her empty plate.

"Yeah, but I still don't want to go." Rukia muttered, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Chicken." Hiyori said, raising her eyebrow when Rukia turned to her.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Fine! I'll go!" Rukia shouted, making her friends clap.

Monica stood in the kitchen, a faint grin on her face as the scar on her arm began to glow. She opened her eyes to reveal bright yellow eyes that replaced her brown ones. A pale hand appeared from the shadows and gripped the woman's shoulder before a face appeared and its mouth went to her ears.

"Did ya get meh what I told ya ta get?" It said, Monica nodded and she closed her eyes.

"A group of teenagers are planning to go to your area, Master. Four girls and I'm positive one of them is pure." Monica said, her smile widening when she heard a soft chuckle.

"Perfect. See ya lata', Monica." It said before slipping back into the shadows.

"Yes, Master." Monica whispered, her eyes returning back to their original color.

**~9:00 PM~**

"I don't see anything! What the fuck happened to the flashlight!" Hiyori shouted.

The teens stood in the middle of the woods, the flashlights in their hands suddenly flickering before the night enveloped them. Their shouts of confusion echoed around them before a loud scream made their hearts beat frantically and made them walk away from the source of the noise. One light went back on and the teens saw a small puddle of blood where Izuru was standing in moments ago. He was no where to be seen. Rukia clung to Hisagi as he walked away from the blood.

"Izuru!" Hisagi shouted, the boys looking around for the blond.

"There's blood on the fucking floor!" Hiyori shouted, pointing at the puddle with large eyes.

"Rangiku, call the cops!" Renji shouted, Rangiku reached into her cellphone and flipped it open only to shake it violently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rukia said, her chest heaving up and down.

"I don't have any service and I thought shaking it would make it get signal." Rangiku said, pointing to her phone with trembling fingers.

"That won't do anything, but break your phone!" Tatsuki growled, pulling her own to see that she didn't have signal either.

"Dammit, mine doesn't have signal either!" Tatsuki said, throwing her phone to the ground and slamming her foot down on it.

"We need to find Izuru!" Hisagi shouted, tightening his grip on Rukia.

"He's right, Izuru could be bleeding a lot right now and the cops might lag it and he'll die of blood loss." Hiyori said, shocking everyone by her knowledge.

"How do you know that?" Renji questioned, Hiyori curled her lip and ignored them as she walked into the woods.

"That doesn't matter! Right now we need to look for Izuru!" Hiyori shouted, making her friends follow after her. Rukia held on tightly to Hisagi, holding back tears when she looked back to see the blood on the ground.

"Everything is going to be okay, Rukia." Hisagi whispered, Rukia turned back to him and smiled weakly.

They followed their friends into the thicker part of the woods and they all stuck together as the moon steadily moved across the sky. After awhile, Rukia jumped at the sight of black feathers and blood on the floor. She tugged Hisagi along with her as she shouted for her friends to come over to the sight. Hiyori pointed the flashlight to the spot Rukia was pointing at and this made all of them gasp loudly.

"It's like what that waitress said." Renji said, kneeling down and touching the blood.

"It's… still warm…" Renji murmured, standing to his feet and taking steps back. A snap of a twig made the teens huddle together and tremble as Hiyori took a deep breath and slowly raised the light.

"Hiyori, please don't." Rukia whispered, Hiyori remand stoic as she raised the flashlight higher.

The light stopped when it reached the body of a very pale looking man with black wings. He suddenly twisted his head back, grinning manically and reveal his demon colored eyes to the teen. Rukia screamed first, her eyes tearing away from the being only to see Izuru on the dirt floor. His body was covered in blood and cuts were scattered around his body.

Its eyes, it looked at them as a demonic laughed escaped its lips. The six teens screamed and ran on their fallen friends blood that was splattered on the floor. Rukia Kuchiki ran in the in a different direction as her friends split up, tears spilling from her eyes as she screamed for help from anyone that could save her. All around her, screams from her friends echoed around her but they became fainter by each passing moment. Finally, the only scream Rukia could hear was her own.

Her mind was thinking of one thing when she saw a shadow fly over her body and the thing stopped in front of her five feet away; Why did she listen to them? She backed away, only to fall back when her clumsy legs tripped over a large root from a tree. It came closer to her, its black wings flapping softly while its large honey colored eyes looked down at her with a wicked smile on its face.

"Looks like ya the one I made Monica bring meh. Ya look… eatable." It said, throwing its head back and laughing up to the sky. Rukia tried to stand up only to have a blade run through her leg, keeping her still as she screamed in agony.

"I love the color of blood! I'm gonna take my time wit' ya." It purred, kneeling down in front of her injured leg and dipping his finger into the blood pooling on the floor.

"I don't want to die!" Rukia sobbed, tears hitting the floor as it sucked the blood from his fingers.

"Don'cha wanna be reunited wit' ya li'l boyfriend in Hell!" It roared, its voice suddenly demonic. Rukia cried out when the blade was twisted horribly, her head shook violently causing the rose in her hair to fall and hit the floor. It picked up the floor in its hand before crushing it, making the petals fall into the pool of blood.

"Answer meh. Ya boyfriend is waitin' fer ya!" It crackled loudly when Rukia's sobs turned hysterical.

"I-don't-want-to-AHH!- I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Rukia's scream echoed loudly in the woods, slowly mingling with its twisted laughter.

"Every pathetic human dies, Rukia. Ya no exception. Now, say this last thing before I begin playin' wit' ya. Say meh name." It said, Rukia forced her trembling head to look up at the demon and she shook her head slowly before screaming again when the blade was violently shaken.

"Oh, didn't I give ya my name? My mistake! Let meh crave inta ya so ya don't eva' forget it!" It said, its grin stretching across its face as it raised its long and sharp black nail to Rukia's forearm.

Rukia threw her head back as she sobbed and screamed in agony and fear. Her blood spilled over her milky skin as the demon took its time and craved its name slowly into her arm. Her whimpers were the only thing it could hear now as it licked away the blood that hid its name. It purposely stuck his tongue in her wounds, making her writher and sob softly in his grasp. Rukia opened her red eyes and looked at her arm when it commanded her, hyperventilating when its body pressed against her small one.

"What's the name on ya arm? Say it loud." It growled, his teeth gently scratching along the skin of her shoulder.

"Hichigo." Rukia whispered, closing her eyes tightly when his eyes met hers.

**~Next Day~**

Monica froze when she heard her master's voice once again. Congratulating her for giving him the wonderful meal. Now he asked for two women; Women that were of young age and pale skin. Once Monica saw the kind of women her master asked for, she walked swiftly to them and smiled darkly at the older one.

"I am Monica and I will be your waitress for today. May I have your names?" Monica asked.

"I'm Jovanna." The younger said.

"Ya can call me Ru. Wha'cha got ta eat in this dump?" The older one said.

"Many things. Now it is important I warn all new customers to stay out of the woods at night since the police seem too busy." Monica said.

"Why do you even have to tell us if you already made it seem like a good idea to go in it at night?" Jovanna said, giving a lazy grin to her friend.

"It is said a demon lurks in the forest." Monica said, tilting her head to the side.

"Demon my ass. Now we gotta check that place out." Ru said, laughing along with her friend.

The only thing Monica did was touch the cloth that hid her now glowing scar.

**The two people in the end are me and a good friend of mine on this site. Hope you all enjoyed and review!**


End file.
